from_the_crazyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of Geonosis, Part I
"The Battle of Geonosis, Part I" was the third installment of the new Star Wars. It marked the start of the Clone War, and the Battle of Geonosis. Episode Guide * – "The Battle of Geonosis, Part I" Episode Guide Official description The Clone War has begun, and it has dangerous implications for the galaxy. *Mas Amedda *Sola Naberrie Amidala *Antat'a-Reii *Koffi Arana *Depa Billaba *Vokara Che *Feln Dooku *Cin Drallig *Tai'a Eyador *Micah Giiett *Arz Greejatus *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Kwilaan *Qui-Gon Jinn *Maul *Lauré Minnau *Rehtul Minnau *Teckla Minnau *Jobal Naberrie *Padmé Naberrie *Ruwee Naberrie *Akhuul Nome *Sheev Palpatine *Darth Plagueis *Poggle the Greater *Poggle the Lesser *Qymaen jai Sheelal *Silya Shessaun *Darth Sidious *Sifo-Dyas *Anakin Skywalker *Siri Tachi *Tahl *Ahsoka Tano *Sei Taria *Darth Tenebrous *Gregar Typho *Tyvokka *Finis Valorum *Nahdar Vebb *Mace Windu *Wullf Yularen *Yoda |creatures= *Bird |droids= *Assassin droid **T7x assassin droid *Battle droid **B1 battle droid *Translation drone |events= *Clone War **Aquolene crisis ***Blockade of Aquolene ***Massacre on Aquolene ***Second mission to Aquolene **Battle of Geonosis **Duel in Coronet City *Naan'aam War *Republic chancery election, 266 ArS *ReSynchronization |locations= *Human galaxy **Commenor **Core Worlds ***Corellian sector ****Corellia *****Coronet City ***Corusca sector ****Coruscant system *****Coruscant ******Republic City *******Jedi Temple of Coruscant ********First Spire *********Jedi High Council Chamber ********Halls of Healing *******Senate District ********500 Republica *********Padmé Naberrie's apartment ********Coruscant Senate Superstructure *********Coruscant Senate Chambers **Gatalenta ***Gatalenta tea leaf farms **Kuat ***Kuat shipyards **Outer Rim Territories ***Arkanis sector ****Geonosis system *****Ea *****Geonosis ******Cah'chhuk ***Chommell sector ****Aquolene system *****Aquolene ******Lake Country *******Lake Talurin *******Varykino ******Ra'ul ******Solleu River *******Solleu River waterfall ******Theed *******Theed market plaza *******Theed spaceport **Thesme |organizations= *Aquolene government **Aquolene Royal Family ***Monarch of Aquolene ***Royal Advisory Council ***Royal Handmaidens **Aquolene Security Forces ***Captain *Bounty hunter *Commerce Guild *Confederacy of Independent Systems **Confederate Navy **Separatist Droid Army *Corellian Sector Police *Cult of the Shadowed Sun *Galactic Republic **Galactic Senate ***Aide ***Junior representative ***Senator ***Supreme Chancellor ***Vice Chair **Republic Central Intelligence **Republic military ***Grand Army of the Republic ****Clone trooper ***Republic Navy ****Admiral *Geonosian clans *Jedi Order **Jedi High Council ***Grand Master ***Jedi Councilmaster ***Master of Council **Jedi Knight **Jedi Master **Medical Corps ***Chief Healer **Padawan **Warmaster of the Order *Kuat Drive Yards *Naberrie family *Royal Houses of Serenno **House of Dooku ***Count *Sith **Dark Lord of the Sith **Darth **Sith assassin *Techno Union *Trade Federation |species= *Arkanian *Bith *Chagrian *Geonosian *Human **Aquolene *Kaleesh *Mon Calamari *Togruta *Twi'lek *Wookiee *Yoda's species |vehicles= *Gondola *Starship **Battleship ***''Munificent''-class battleship **Capital ship ***Star Destroyer ****''Venator''-class Star Destroyer *****''Judiciar'' **Destroyer ***''Recusant''-class destroyer **Dreadnought ***''Providence''-class dreadnought ****''Invisible Hand'' **Freighter ***''Lucrehulk''-class cargo freighter **Shuttle ***T6 Jedi shuttle |technology= *Armor **Kaleesh war mask *Elevator *Hologram *Lightsaber **Shotosaber **Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber **Siri Tachi's lightsaber **Ahsoka Tano's lightsabers *Vibrosword |miscellanea= *Aquolene religion **Shiraya *Binders **Force-resistant binders *Blockade *Book *Coma *Crystal **Kyber crystal *Foodstuff **Bread *The Force **Dark side of the Force **Force power ***Force lightning ***Force push ***Force search ***Telekinesis **Light side of the Force *Gimer stick *Goddess *Hair **Padawan braid *Hyperspace *Jedi Code *Jedi culture *Language **Galactic Basic **Geonosian **Shyriwook *Lekku *Lightsaber combat **Jar'Kai **Lightsaber duel *Metal **Cortosis *Montral *Planetary rings *Plasma *Plasmatic chamber *Pregnancy *Refueling station *Silka bead *Sith artifact *Skyscraper *Spy *Tapestry *Tattoo *Tea **Gatalenta tea *Tea leaf }} Category:Episodes of Star Wars